If only I could see you again
by Anime-Music Lover452
Summary: This is about a girl and a boy who met when they were still kids,became best friends but they seperated...Will they see each other again? This is my very first fanfic since I'm new here.Hope you like it.(:
1. Chapter One : When i met you

**Anime-Music:Hi!I need some more practice in making fanfics because i'm new here and this is my very first giving me some advice can be more helpful.^_^ And i don't own the characters of HunterXHunter and is the character that i made is not allowed?And what is the characters that you made and use them in stories called?**  
**Please answer.(:**  
**Oh...i'm totally clueless of what i'm doing...And remember this:I'm only TEN YEARS OLD so...please forgive me.**

**If only I could see you again...**

**Chapter One: When i met him...**

Someone's P.O.V(You will found out later.^.^)

I was sitting at a bench at the park,thinking about something that i can't help but daydream about it...

* * *

_"I was playing with my ball happily that i felt that i hit someone behind the bushes...there,a boy sitting at a grassy seems that i accidentaly hit him in the head with my ball._

_I came next to him to apoligize._

_"Are you alright?",I said worriedly to him._

_"I'm alright you don't have to worry about it...",The boy said._

_That is when i met his Green or Blue eyes._

_"Still i'm sorry about that...",I said still worried about him._

_"No its alright...its just a bump on the head,you don't have to worry about it.",The boy said._

_"O-Okay..."I said nervously."By the way whats your name?",I added._

_"My name?"The boy asked.I nodded."My name is Kurapika,nice to meet you."_  
_"The boy answered."What about yours?",The boy asked._

_"My name is Anne(Now you know that this is her P.O.V.),nice to meet you too!",I said cheerfully._

_"From the clothes that you're wearing,i think your from the Kuruta Clan,right?",I asked him curiously._

_"Yes i'm from the Kuruta Clan,How about you?...Where are you from?",Kurapika asked curiously too._

_Well...lets just say that i'm not from here...actually i'm only in a vacation here.",I said not wanting to talk about it._

_"Oh...",Kurapika replied to what i said._

_"Hey,do you want to play with me while i'm still here?",I asked because i don't have friends and I'll soon leave here to go home..._

_"Sure!"Kurapika agreed._

_We played in hours until we got tired and go to Kurapika's home where i meet his parents,they seem nice._

_We played some games,embarrass each other,laugh together,_  
_in other words...spending time together..._

_But as soon as the days passed by, the time for me to leave has come._

_"But i wanna stay here a little longer!",I said with a sad face to the one who's going to bring me home._

_"But your parents said that you should be going home now.",The one who's going to take me home said._

_I started to cry,then i said,"O-Okay,but i...i need to say something to my friend before we leave...",I said sadly..._

_"You have friends?",He said._

_I nodded slowly then went to my "friend"..._

_"I'm sorry that i have to leave sooner and i hope you will remember me even if we will never see again but i hope we could see each other again even if years pass...i will miss you.",I said while crying in front of him._

_"Of course i will remember you...you will be my best friend forever.",_  
_He said while wiping my tears."I will miss you too...",He added._

_That made me cheerful again and before i walked away i gave him a small box._

_"What is this?",Kurapika asked me curiously._

_"You can open it later and its a remembrance of me.",I said to him while smiling at him."_

_"OK i'll take good care of this.",He said to me while smiling too._

_"Ok...bye!",I said to him as loud as i could because the car is already moving and ready to go home._

_I smiled at the place where i made many memories with "him"..._

_Then i whispered softly..."I hope i could see you again..."_

* * *

I woke up from my daydream and realized that i was holding a picture of the two of us when we were little.I smiled softly at it.

"Where are you now?",i whispered and before i noticed felt something flowing out of my eyes but then the rain came pouring.  
"Maybe its only the rain...",I walked away then whispered something...

"But i really missed you all these years...if only i could see you again..."

**Anime-Music:So...How is it?**  
**This is my very first fanfic here in fanfiction so if you want me to continue,just tell me,okay?**  
**If you want you can suggest what will happen next and if i agreed,I'll do another chapter.:D Forgive me if you saw some mistakes.I'm only new here so i'm only testing this out.**


	2. Chapter Two : We meet again my friend

**Anime-Music-Hi!This the second Chapter,Hope you like it.**  
**And remember...i don't own any of the characters of HunterXHunter.**  
**I only own "Anne".I heard that they were called...OCs...So does that means that she is my OC?Oh well...**  
**Anyway!Its Time to start the story. ^.^**

**If only I could see you again...**

**Chapter Two: My very first friend...We meet again...**

Anne's P.O.V

I was reading an article then I saw something really bad written here.  
"The Kuruta Clan has been massacred four years ago for their very valuable scarlet eyes by the Phantom Troup...",When I read that,it made me angry in a sad way.

I looked up from the article,my tears have gathered at the side of my eyes but I stopped it because there is no use in crying when they are already massacred.

But I kept thinking about these questions,"But when the massacred started did anyone escaped?  
Are they safe?Where are they now if they managed to escape?",those questions got stucked in my mind.

Then something seems to get me out of these thoughts...,It was a boy in green calling somone,then two people joined him,waving at someone.I looked to where they are calling and waving at...,There...I saw someone with blond hair,Blue or green eyes,wearing strange clothing which seems familiar to me,then I heard what they called him when they are calling him.

It seems that he is called...Kurapika...

I smiled a little when I heard his name...but I questioned myself again..."But is that really him?No,the Kuruta Clan has been massacred already!,It can't be him...",But as I recall the last questions in my mind earlier...,"What if someone escaped from the massacre...?"

"UGH!I'M REAllY CONFUSED NOW!BUT...IS IT REALLY HIM?!I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"I didn't noticed that I shouted so loud that everyone pulled their attention to me with suprised faces..."U-mm...S-Sorry about that...Don't let it bother you."Then everyone turned their attention to what their doing again earlier.

"Whew..."I whispered as I thought about what happend."What was I thinking?!Screaming like that...,it was embarrasing...  
Then I heard three...no...four people laugh.I turned to where was that laugh came from,it seems its from the three who I saw earlier and the one who I thought it was "him".It made me blush more harder because of their laugh.

Then they stopped laughing then walked to where I am.

"Hello pretty-*Smack*"Don't let him bother you,He is really a pervert though."The silver haired boy said to me.

"Oh...and thank you for that."I said while looking at the flirty man,I thought."I better be careful with that one."

"Hello!We heard your scream,It was pretty funny."The boy in green said to me while smiling.

"O-Oh...sorry about that..."I said while blushing out of embarrasment.

"No need to worry about that,Oh yeah,we forgot to introduce our names.I'm Gon i'm fourteen years old."  
"That is Killua he is fourteen years old" He said while pointing to the silver haired boy."That is Leorio-san he is twenty-one years old."  
He said while pointing to the flirty man who is still unconcious on the floor."That is Kurapika he is nineteen years old." He said while pointing at Kurapika who is reading a book.I can't believe he grew this much and got more handso-,what am I saying?!He is only a friend...only a friend...I thought while blushing but my blush disappeard when I thought about this.  
"But is it really him?"

"U-Umm...Can I ask you something,Kurapika?"I asked nervously,hoping that he would allow me to ask him something.

"Sure.",He replied while showing no emotion at all.

"Here goes..."I thought before questioning him."Are you from the Kuruta Clan?"I suddenly blurted out these words because of curiousity.

He paused for a little while then said."Yes,I'm from the Kuruta Clan.",He responded to me,then asked me curiously."Why do you ask?"

"B-Because I-,Before I could continue Leorio-san cutted in and asked me this.  
"Hey,you haven't introduce your self yet."

Before I answer him I took one glance at Kurapika and said."My...My name is Anne i'm eighteen years old now."

I looked at Kurapika again and saw that he is a little suprised then back to his calm self again,then said.  
"Shall we continue then?",I nodded and he asked me again,"Why do you ask that if I was from the Kuruta Clan?"

"Well because...I wanted to know if your the "friend" that I met when we were kids."

He paused for a minute then smiled at me and said,"Yes...I'm the friend that you met when we were kids."

I-I was so happy that I can't help but cry and hugged hugged me back and comfort me like when we were ,I whispered quietly,"I really missed you..."

"Hey!Whats going on here?Is there a couple or something?"Leorio said while grinning.

I quickly pulled away from Kurapika and looked to the other side to hide my blush.

"Shut up you pervert!We were just friends.",Kurapika said while smacking Leorio in the face.

I smiled at Kurapika and turned where two people called me.

I went to the two boys,Gon and Killua told me something that made me blush.

"You like him as...you know,right?",Gon told me quietly while smiling like a very innocent child.  
The one he said to me made me even more redder.I shouted as quietly as i can,"N-No,I only liked him as a friend!"I noticed that I stuttered too much.  
"As a friend only huh?"Killua told me quietly too while grinning which made me red as a cherry or tomato.

They walked away and left me there,frozed while blushing hardly at what they said.

Then Kurapika and Leorio with the two boys laughing quietly went next me.

Then Kurapika said to me when he saw me very red,"Hey,do you have a fever?",He said as he touched my forehead,which made faint from of blushing too much,very too much.

"H-Hey!You okay there?!"Kurapika and Leorio said to me worriedly then turned to Gon and Killua and said to them,"What did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing...",The two said while smiling innocently which made the two not suspicious of them.  
And when the two turned away,Gon smiled and Killua grinned.

While i'm laying on the couch I said weakly and still red,"Oh...You two are sooo dead..."

**Anime-Music:So hows the second chapter?**  
**If there are mistakes please forgive me.**  
**Hope you like it! ^_^**


	3. Chapter Three: Say no Goodbyes anymore

**Anime-Music:HEllo again!This is the third chapter.**  
**Hope you like it.**  
**And one last thing,I don't own any of the characters of HunterXHunter.**  
**I only own Anne.**  
**Time to start the story!^_^**

**If only I could see you again...**

**Chapter Three: Say no Goodbyes anymore.**

**Anne's P.O.V**

I am really happy that I met him again after all these years of finding him.

Of course,making new friends made me happy too.  
Those friend are Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika, but I met a new friend. I heard her name is Senritsu or Melody and I also heard that she is another friend of Kurapika.I really don't know but I heard that Senritsu and Kurapika are the bodyguards of Neon Nostrad who can read someone's future by poetry.

I also heard that Gon and Killua are finding Gon's Father and now training Nen.  
Then I heard Leorio is studying to be a doctor.  
There are so many things that really happened when they are adventuring together from the start.  
They took the Hunter Exam, passed, got a licence, got a job and how I wish I was with them last time.

And now, Everyone are now going to go back to where they have been last time exept me,  
So I'm now going to where they are now.I know because I already called them and I told them told them to wait for me there.

Going to where the airships are really far away from where I am now."I need to get there as fast as I could." I thought to myself because I don't want them to be waiting much longer.

**Kurapika's P.O.V**

"Where is she?The airships are almost ready to go now." I thought while looking at the very entrance of the place.  
Senritsu heard my thoughts and said to me,"Patience is needed,she will be here soon." She said in a calm tone.

All of us kept waiting until someone finally came at the entrance to where we are.

"You kept us waiting too long." Leorio said to Anne as she walked to where we are.  
"Oh,really?Sorry this place is really far away from where I am so I got big trouble getting here you know." she said while panting heavily.

"Why didn't you use the bus?"Killua asked her.  
"Well...the bus is really crowded inside so there's not enough space for me to get inside." She replied to Killua

"Everyone,Now thats Anne is here lets go say our goodbyes to her before we leave." Gon said to them.  
"Hey I still did not forget what you two did to me last time." Anne said to Gon and Killua while crossed-arms in front of them.  
"Huh?What are you talking about?We did not do anything wrong right?" Killua said while grinning.  
"Oh No You Don't!" Anne said to them loudly as she chased them away.

**Anne's P.O.V**

While chasing the two I totally forgot that I wanted to say something to everyone.

I let them go when i caught them when I remembered that I need to say something before they leave.

I really don't want to be seperated to everyone and especially Kurapika when I had the chance to meet him again.

I walked up to them and said straightly,"I'll come with all of you!" The everyone was shocked at what I said and asked me something.  
"Do you have a Hunter Licence?" Leorio asked me.I nodded and showed them my licence,After that,Someone asked me again,  
"What kind of Hunter are you?" Gon and Killua asked me."I'm a Blacklist Hunter."I said to them.

There was a long silence before I decided to break the silence.  
"I wanted to be adventuring with you guys!" I said loudly.

They all talked about it and Kurapika said to me,"Of course you can go with us.","Yeah we can have lots of fun if we were with you!"  
Gon added all nodded and said to me,"We all agree!"

I was so happy that I hugged Kurapika tightly.

"Oh...here we go again." Leorio said while grinning widely.

"Oh SHUT UP!" The two of us shouted at him while I slapped him in the face and Kurapika hitted him in the face as well.

"Oh!We have to get to the airship quickly, the airship is already about to leave." Senritsu reminded all of us while looking where the airship is.

"Lets go now everyone,don't want it to leave us, right?" Killua and Gon said to us while smiling widely.

"Of course not!" Leorio shouted to them who are already at the front.

I blushed as Kurapika takes my hand as all of us ran to where the airship is.

Then I smiled,"Maybe being with them is not such a bad thing. Of course I'm really happy when everyone is with me,especially you...Kurapika..."

**Anime-Music:Is this where the story ends?Of course not.I will make another story that is a continuation of this story if its possible,but don't worry i'll make some side-stories about this story.**  
**Hope that you liked this story and sorry if its too short and i hope you will like the side-stories that i will make for this story later on too.I will update as soon as possible.**  
**Thanks for reading and don't forget to read the side-stories i will made soon in this story.^_^**


	4. Side-Story: Anne's Childhood

**Anime-Music:Hi!This is only a Side-Story of Chapter One called,**  
**Anne's Childhood.**  
**Anne:Yay!There's a side-story about...my childhood...why?**  
**Anime-Music:Because thats the one that popped out of my head.**  
**Anne:*Mumbles something in the corner*Why is it about my childhood...**  
**why...**  
**Anime-Music:Awww...Cheer up!You will have a very first friend later right?**  
**and his name is-**  
**Anne:*Covers Anime-Music's mouth*They already know his name already when they have read Chapter One you know.*Blushes***  
**Anime-Music:I can't breath!*Escapes Anne's Mouth Covering Hands*Your just saying that because you have a crush on Kurapika!**  
**Kurapika:*Opens the door*Did you just called me?**  
**Anime-Music and Anne:Nope,not at all.  
****Kurapika:Oh...*Closes the door again***  
**Anne:H-Hey!,what did you do that for?!**  
**Anime-Music:Sorry,I accidentally shouted because you covered my mouth that i can't breath.**  
**Anne:But still,he almost heard the crush part.*Covers her face that is very red***  
**Anime-Music:Ummm...Anyway I don't own any of the characters of HunterXHunter i only own Anne,**  
**My OC.**  
**Anne:(Still red)A-anyway time to start the story...**

**Anne's Childhood(Side-Story)**

I was always at home not being allowed to go outside and play with other children.  
They always kept me inside the house,saying to me like don't go outside its very dangerous,  
you may get attracted to the naughty things the other childrens do outside,but when i look outside with the window i only saw innocent children playing together happily while i'm only here inside the house doing nothing but only read,eat,watch and play alone,how boring that is while the others plays makes me admire the others for them to be allowed outside.

I was reading a book about hunters and i've taken a liking to it i told it to my parents but they just said the same thing to me,"Its very dangerous taking the Hunter Exam i suggest you just became something more money-making jobs that are less dangerous that being a hunter."

When they said that i told them something,"Then just let me take a vacation somewhere to play,i want to meet other childrens to play with,new things to learn and discover and make friends!"  
but they just refused again i tried many ways for them just to allow me to take a vacation until they agree.

"Really?!"I asked cheerfully.  
"Yes,but on one condition don't ever get attracted to naughty manners by other children outside."  
"Yay!"I shouted out of joy.

"When Mommy and Daddy?When?" i asked while jumping in joy.

"Tommorow." They said to me while looking worriedly at me.

Yay!I ran to my room,shutted the door and squealed loudly,"Yay!I finally get to go outside of this house!"  
After i packed some things i quickly fell asleep.

My Mom and Dad told the driver to go somewhere with the name of ummm...Karuta Clam?Karatu Calan?Ohh...Its called Kuruta Clan.

When i got there thats when i met him(When you read the daydream in chapter one you'll know.)  
My very first friend named...Kurapika...

**(As it said in Chapter One,They played,embarrass each other.I'll show some scenes when they played and embarass each other.)**

One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Go!We were playing hide and seek while I'm the one who's gonna find him and he's the one who will hide.

I looked up at the trees, the back of the big rocks, behind the trees but he's nowhere to be found.  
"Where is he?" I thought while looking at every place I still didn't looked at.  
But then someone suddenly covered my eyes and said, "Who do you think this is?"  
"Ummm...A kidnapper?" I asked. "Nope, try again." "An animal?" I asked while smiling.  
"Of course not!How can an animal get this high and cover your eyes?"  
"That voice I know someone who owns that voice..." I thought and said, "Aha!Its you Kurapika!"  
I said as I removed his hand away, then he suddenly said,"Your it!"  
After he said that, I chased him and chased him until I caught him.  
"Got ya!" I said while smiling.  
"Aww..." He said as he escaped from my grasp.

"Hey look over there!There's something glowing there! I said while pointing at the forest.

We went over there and something that I have never seen in the City.  
"What's this called?" I asked Kurapika.  
"Its called Lightning bugs but its also called Fireflys." He replied while observing it.  
"Wow!I never saw something so beautiful as this." I exclaimed happily as I tried to catch one.  
"Why? Does your Village don't have fireflys there?" He asked me while a firefly landed on his hand.  
I shook my head sadly and said, "No, we don't live in a live in a City that you won't see any of those, You will only see street lights instead of fireflys."  
"Oh...I'm sorry for asking such questions." He said in a apologetic tone.  
"No,its okay..." I said while forcing a smile.

There was a long silence until I broke the silence,  
"Hey your parents must be worried for us because we have been staying here for a long time."  
"Yeah, lets go." He said while holding my hand towards his home.  
I blushed at this."Why am i blushing?Am i having feelings for Kurapika?" I said while looking at the ground while walking.

**(Now I'll show a scene gotten from the line,I met his parents,They seem nice.)**

When we got to his home,I saw his parents, standing right next to the door.  
His mother suddenly ran to Kurapika and hugged him and said,"Where have you been?We have been waiting for so long here."  
"Mom, I just played outside a little while ago with someone." Kurapika told to his Mother.  
"With who?" His mother said with a questioning look.  
"With her." He said while pointing to me.  
"Oh, a friend?You didn't tell us you made a new friend." His father said.  
"I just met her a little while ago so I could not tell you earlier." Kurapika replied.  
"Oh,Then lets go eat now, want to join us,Uhhh..."  
"My name is Anne." I told her quickly.  
"Oh,Okay want to join us,Anne?" Kurapika's mother asked.  
"Sure!" I replied happily.

We ate happily and after we finished eating Kurapika's mother said,  
"Oh yeah,you something to sleep on so why don't you sleep on Kurapika's room."  
Kurapika objected,"But mom, where would she sleep in my room?"  
"Of course in your bed." His mother said,"But don't do anything stupid!" His father added.  
"Of course not!We are still kids!" Kurapika shouted while me, blushing.  
"Hahahaha!That was just a joke!Hurry now to your room its already dark."  
Kurapika's father said to us.

"My father really joked about that?I think its not funny." Kurapika said while reading a book.  
"Y-Yeah..." I said while looking at the other side while blushing.  
"Well, we better get to sleep I'm already sleepy..." Kurapika said then suddenly slept in an instance.  
I giggled at this and lied down beside him and looked at his sleeping face, "I never thought that he is so cute when he is sleeping." I thought.  
Then suddenly, thunder growled loudly that made me hug Kurapika. I am personaly scared of thunder so i just let myself sleep while hugging Kurapika.I slept comfortably being with Kurapika.I smiled in my sleep and said quietly,"Maybe i really did have feelings for you all this time...  
Good night then..."

**Anime-Music:How is it?This is a Side-Story of Chapter One.**  
**Hope you like it!**  
**Anne:The last part of this...is...**  
**Anime-Music:What about it?**  
**Anne:Its...You wrote that I have feelings for Kurapika so if he read it,he will know for sure!**  
**Anime-Music:Don't worry i have kept it somewhere so he will not know where it is.**  
**Anne:Whew...Thanks for that..., what about the other chapters of the story?**  
**Anime-Music:Oh that?I didn't.**  
**Anne:Nooooo!**  
**Anime-Music:Just joking!**  
**Anne:Jeez...Don't scare me like that.**  
**Anime-Music:HEY KURAPIKA,THERE IS SOMETHING I WANNA TELL YOU!**  
**Anne:Don't tell me...**  
**Kurapika:*Opens the door* What?**  
**Anime-Music:Do you know that-**  
**Anne:Oh nothing...**  
**Kurapika:Ok...*Closes the door***  
**Anime-Music:What are you doing?I was just gonna tell him something about the book that i wanna give him.**  
**Anne:What?!Oh..I'm sorry...**  
**Anime-Music:For that, I'll really tell him about your feeling to him now!*Rushes to the door***  
**Anne:Wait!*Rushes to the door too***  
**Anime-Music:*While running to where the boys are*Anyway,I'll make another side-story soon so look forward to it.**  
**Anime-Music:What is it about?I'll only gave you a hint from the last chapter:**  
**"Do you have a Hunter Licence?" I nodded and showed him my licence."**  
**Does that ring a bell?**  
**Anne:Got ya!Don't tell him please!**  
**Anime-Music:Okay, Okay just don't give me that look.**  
**Anne:Okay!**  
**Anime-Music:Just remember,read the next side-story and you will have much info about the story.**  
**Anne:Bye then!**


	5. Side-Story: Anne's Hunter Days

**Anime-Music:Hi!This is another side-story of past events.**  
**Anne:What past events?**  
**Anime-Music:Well...Didn't I made a hint of what this is about at the last chapter(Anne's Childhood).**  
**Anne:Oh yeah...**  
**Anime-Music:Do you know now?**  
**Anne:Yup!**  
**Gon and Killua:Just remember,Anime-Music does not own any of us HunterXHunter characters, She only owns Anne.**  
**Anime-Music:Hey!How did you two get in our room!**  
**Killua:We got bored so we took a little exploring in this place and found the key to your room.**  
**Gon:Yeah!**  
**Anne:You lost it Anime-Music?By the way,Where's Kurapika?**  
**Anime-Music,Killua and Gon:Oh look who's looking for him.*Grins***  
**Anne:Hey!Its not like that!*Blushes***  
**Anime-Music:*Still grinning*Anyway...Lets go start the story now!**  
**Killua and Gon:Yay!**

**Anne's Hunter Days **

Its been years since I have left the place where we always play at.  
Last time,When I got home, I saw Mom and Dad waiting at the entrace of the house.  
"So,How was your vacation?" My Dad asked."Your not injured are you?" My Mom said worriedly.  
"It was really fun and I'm not being hurted there because the people there are all nice." "But..." I trailed off...  
"But?" My Mom and Dad asked curiously.  
"Because I...I left my friend there..." I continued sadly.

My Mom and Dad looked at each other and said,"I'm sorry dear but you really have to leave there."  
"Why?" I asked while looking at them with sad eyes.  
"Didn't you want to be a Hunter? They said to me.  
"Yes...But why are you bringing that up now?" I asked curiously.  
"Well...We already decided that you will enter the Hunter Exam in a few years now." They replied to me.  
My eyes widen at this,"R-Really?" I asked suprisingly.  
"Yes but you should be careful." My Mom,Who is always worried about me said to me.  
"Yay!I can't wait!" I said happily."

Thats when I am finally allowed to be a hunter.  
And now, I am now in the hunter exam in the age of eighteen which is the age that I am in now because the last exam was already finished.

I was in a very familiar ship before I go to my room to sleep.

After exploring the ship, I dreamed about something in my room that seems familiar to me.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Hey!Wanna go to the ship there?" A voice said._  
_"Sure!" Another voice replied._

_Step  
__Step  
Step  
Step  
Step_

_"Look at this!Do you know what this necklace is called?" The first voice that I heard earlier said._  
_"Hmmm...It seems to me that necklace is from this ship, I still haven't heard of the name of that necklace." The other voice said,_  
_"Where did you find it?"The voice added._  
_"Well...I found it here at the table." The first voice said._  
_"Really?Then we should return it to the captain." The other voice said._  
_"But I really want to have it...Okay..." The first voice said with a hint of sadness in its tone._

_"How did you find this necklace?This necklace is securely hidden." Another voice said._  
_"Well Anne found it in the table over there." The other voice said."Its not a really secured place to hide it then." The other voice said._

_(What?Anne?Isn't that my name?Could it be that I was the one in this dream?)_

_"What?We were sure that the necklace was placed in the securely locked door over there." The older voice said, It seems that this voice belonged to the one who's taking control of the ship._  
_"Really?That strange..." The first voice or the one called Anne(Me) said._  
_"Hmm...Lets just forget about that but thanks for returning this." The captain said while holding the necklace._  
_"No problem!" The other voice said._  
_"Hey Anne, Wanna go see the fireflys again?" The other voice added._  
_"Sure!" Anne(Me) replied._  
_"Hey Anne, I..._

_"Anne..." Someone's voice cutted in._

_(Huh?It trailed off...But could it be that the other voice belonged to Kurapika?)_

_"Anne!" The voice earlier repeated but louder._  
_(Huh?Who's there?)_  
_"Anne!"The voice again repeated as if its making me wake up._  
_(Wait!I still don't want to wake up...)_  
_"ANNE!" The voice got louder that made me..._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Wha- , I woke up because of that loud voice.  
"HEY ANNE!WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" The loud voice said.  
"Owww...My ears..." I said while covering my ears with pillows.  
"Come on!We will be late for the next exam!" The loud voice said.  
I came back to reality and looked at the clock.  
"Your right!Lets go but stop shouting at me so loud, Your loud voice could make my ears bleed!" I said while getting ready.  
"But your so hard to wake up!" The loud voice earlier said.  
"Hmph!But that does not still change the fact that your voice is always loud." I said while grinning.  
"Anyway,Lets go now!" The other voice said,"Race you there!" the voice added.  
"You bet!" I said to the voice.

Well that loud voice I'm talking about is Vanessa, My new friend.  
I didn't realized that she just fooled me when she said that the next exam is gonna start now.  
How did I met her you ask?  
I met her when I first got to the 's the first one to talk to so I became friends with her.  
I am now in the exam with her, We have been achieving a lot of exams now.  
We are now in the ship, Exploring every place of it.

"Hey wait up!" I said to Vanessa who is now at the front.  
"Well, Hurry up slowpoke!" She replied.  
"Did I noticed that she's giving me nicknames lately?" I asked myself.

I stopped running when I saw something really familiar.  
"Hey Anne!What are you waiting for?Lets go!" Vanessa said while pulling me.  
"Look!" I said while pointing at the field.  
"What?" She asked."Wow!How pretty that is!" She said while looking at it with amazement.  
"What is it called?" She asked.  
"Its called fireflys." I replied.  
"Hmmm...I think I read about it in the book that I borrowed lately but I can't remember the name." She said.  
"How did you know the about it?" She added.  
"Well, Lets just say that someone told me about it." I said to her.  
"Who?" She asked curiously.  
"Kurapika..." I whispered quietly.  
"Who?" Vanessa repeated.  
"K-U-R-A-P-I-K-A, Got it?" I said annoyed.  
"Yup!Got it!" She said,smiling while showing me an Ok sign.  
"And who is this Kurapika?Your boyfriend?" She said to me while grinning.  
I blushed at this and said, "What?!O-Of course not!" I said to her.  
"Just kidding!Your so fun to tease!" She said while pinching my cheeks.  
"Owww!That hurts!" I said while trying to remove her hands.  
"Hehehe sorry!Well, Lets go then!" She said to me as she slowly remove her hands from my cheeks.  
"Oh yeah, One last thing..." She said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"If that Kurapika boy shows up, Introduce me to him, Okay?" She said while grinning.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh nothing." She said while walking slowly to the hallway.  
I frozed at that. Now I really want to know why.  
"Oh come on!Its not like I'm gonna steal him or something." She said teasingly.  
"H-Hey!Its not like that!" I said while blushing.  
"Then tell me about him later then!" She said while while smiling.  
"Okay just don't tease me like that!" I said,Still blushing.  
"Well that can't be helped, your so fun to be teased!" She said to me.  
Before I could object, She cut me off.  
"Lets go now!" She said to me.  
"Hey I was suppose to say something but you cut me off!" I said angrily.  
"Sorry about that!Lets just save that for later though." She said while calming me down.  
"Ok..." I said while calming down.

We continued our exploring until night time came. We got back to our room and I was about to tell about Kurapika to her.

Anime-Music:Well it will continue in the next chapter. Hope you like it!  
Anne:So about this story..., Vanessa is my new friend right?  
Anime-Music:Yup!  
Anne:And she keeps teasing me about Kurapika?!  
Anime-Music:That's right!  
Anne:Oh...WHAT IS THAT ABOUT?!  
Anime-Music:Calm down...And don't ask me, ask her yourself.  
Anne:Well, where is she then?  
Vanessa:I'm right behind you!  
Anne:Ahhhhhhhhh!  
Vanessa:Scared ya!  
Anne:Oh...,Its only you...Don't scare me like that!Wait,what am I talking about?I've gotta ask you something!  
Vanessa:What is it?  
Anne:Why do you keep teasing me in this story?!  
Vanessa:Isn't that obvious!Because you like Kurapika!  
Anne:*Blushes* W-hat?!How did you know?!  
Vanessa:It's easy!Its written all over your face!  
Anne:What?!*Gets a towel and scrubs it at her face*  
Vanessa:No,What I mean is that your so easy to read!  
Anne:Oh,Ok...WHAT!  
Vanessa:Oh come on!Calm down!Maybe you need some chill pills.  
Anime-Music:While their having fun there*Points at the two*I'll tell you that I made another OC named Vanessa. So that means I have two OCs, Yay!  
Anne and Vanessa:Well...(Anne)Good bye then!(Vanessa).


	6. Telling about Kurapika Last night

**Anime-Music:Hello!This is the continuation of the last chapter:Side-Story: Anne's Hunter Days.**  
**Anne:So in this chapter I'm gonna tell about Kurapika to Vanessa,right?**  
**Anime-Music:Yup!So say all you want about Kurapika to her in this chapter!**  
**Anne:So does that means I can say anything I want in this chapter?**  
**Anime-Music:Yup!Because this is only about when you are going to tell her about Kurapika.**  
**Anne:Okay!By the way, Where's Vanessa?**  
**Anime-Music:She's at the...**  
**Vanessa:Ahhh! *Lands on Anime-Music***  
**Anne:Ummm...You okay Anime-Music?**  
**Anime-Music:I-Im okay...(Dizzy)**  
**Vanessa:Oww...Ah!Sorry Anime-Music!I didn't mean it!**  
**Anime-Music:It's okay...**  
**Vanessa:So why did you ask where I am?**  
**Anne:Well...Today I'm gonna tell you about Kurapika right?**  
**Vanessa:Oh yeah...I almost forgot about it!So,Is he cute?Handsome?Nice?Sweet?Annoying?Serious?Gen-**  
**Anne:Whoa,Whoa,Whoa..Slow down. I'll tell you later.**  
**Vanessa:Okay!**  
**Anime-Music:Anyway...Lets now start the story.**

**Anne's Hunter Days:Telling about Kurapika Last night**

It was now night time and I was about to tell her the story now.

"So, Who is this Kurapika your talking about?" Vanessa asked.  
"Well he's-  
"Wait!Tell me about his appearance first then his personality then What he usually wears." She suggested.  
"Okay!" I replied to her.

"Well first of all...His hair color is blond." I said while recalling his last appearance when we were still kids.  
"Then?" She asked while smiling.  
"He's eyes are Blue or Green(Because I can't decide which to pick)." I said.  
"Wait, Can I ask you something?" She asked.  
"What is it?" I asked curiously.  
"When was the last time you saw him?" She asked while writing in a notebook which contains the thing I have told her about Kurapika.  
"When we were only kids..." I said sadly.  
"Oh...Then lets not talk about what he usually wears because you don't know what it is now." She said while erasing something from her notebook.  
"Okay.." I said with a sad look.  
"Don't give me that sad face...Lets continue!" She said to me cheeringly.  
That made me cheer up and said,"Okay!".

"So...What is his personality?" She asked.  
"He's a little serious but a little cheerful too espesially when we play together!" I said happily and blushing While thinking about his smiling face.  
"Oh...Look who's thinking of him smiling!" She said while grinning.  
"Wha-What!" I said While blushing hard."How did you know?" I added.  
"Well first of all...I already know you like him as..You know,right?Second...Look at your face!Your blushing and smiling when you said that!" She said while laughing.  
"W-Well...What's so funny about that?!" I asked with a deep shade of red on my face.  
"Well...Its okay to have a crush on him but I think he's kind of cute by the way your saying it." She said while while smiling.  
"What do you mean?" I asked with a questioning look.  
"Well your picking of boys in appearance is quite great and maybe I think He's more cuter now if we saw him personally now!" She said happily.  
"Don't tell me..." I trailed off.  
"Anne!I want to see him now!" She said while shaking me.  
"Hey!Cut that out!I'm getting dizzy..." I said dizzily.  
"Oops...Sorry I got a little carried out." She said nervously.  
"That's okay...And if we meet him...I guess I should introduce you to him and I'll introduce him to you then...That is if he still remembers me.." I said sadly at the end.  
"Okay!And why would he forget about you?!He's is your best friend but don't forget I'm your best friend too!" She said with a little angriness in her tone."And If we meet him together I'll be rooting for you if you already have the confidence to tell him your feelings for him!" She added confidently.  
"Okay!Thanks anyway!" I said happily."And don't tell me you have a crush on him now!" I added.  
"Well yeah...Because he's cute,sweet and kind and a little serious by the way you described him but don't worry its only a crush though and you are inlove with him so its a really big difference you know!" She said while blushing a little.  
I frozed at what she said.  
"D-Don't worry!I won't steal him!He's all yours but that won't still change that he's still my crush!" She said confidently while blushing.  
"What do you mean by that?!But is that really okay for you?" I said with a little worrieness in my tone.  
"Of course because I'm your bestfriend right?" She said happily.  
"Vanessa..." I said suprised.  
"But I will still try to be with him too because thats not fair you know!" She said with crossed arms.  
"Hmm...Okay I think I'll let you do that but I won't lose to you!" I said confidently.  
"You bet!And don't worry,I will only make Kurapika and my relationship to best friends and I'll eventually lose to you because I still like you to be with him at the end." She said softly which is new to me.  
"Then if that happens...I hope that you will find your true love." I said softly.  
"Hahahaha!Is this becoming a fairytale now because of that line?" She said while laughing.

Later on...I laughed with her until we fell asleep.

That was a really fun night telling about Kurapika to her.  
I was really happy that she always cheers me up when I'm feeling down.  
But...In a few months...We will seperate ways because of passing the exam.  
I really hope that we will see each other again.

_Kurapika...I want you to meet Vanessa...My new friend..._

**Anime-Music:Well...This is the Last Chapter of the story...Thanks for reading this story and I hope I can make that new story that will continue this story.**  
**Hope you like this and thank you very much to those who supported this story.**  
**Anne:Awww...It's already finished...**  
**Vanessa:Yeah...And don't forget to introduce me to Kurapika when we meet again Anne and Anime-Music.**  
**Anime-Music and Anne: Okay!**  
**Anime-Music,Anne and Vanessa:Goodbye then!See you next time! ^_^**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Boys Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Gon and Killua:Aww...Its finished already...**  
**Kurapika:*Reading a book* ...**  
**Leorio:Well lets say our goodbyes now you guys!**  
**Gon,Killua,Kurapika and Leorio: Goodbye Everyone!See you again in the next story!**


End file.
